particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Medinat Yeudi Hadash haBeiteynu
The Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu (מולדת יהודי ביטינו) is a nation located on the North Western tip of Majatra. It is bordered by Pontesi to the east and Barmenistan to the south. Its western coast is surrounded by the Verranderlijke Ocean and to the north it stretches out into the Migrant's Pass, separating it from the offshore regions of Darnussia. History The history of Beiteynu can be traced back to Majatran settlers that occupied the land in around the year 500. They soon converted to Judaism and later united under a Sacred Monarchy. Following internal turmoil the Monarchy collapsed and the nation fell into a state of anarchy. Following a Pontesian invasion the nation was occupied for over 300 years until troops managed to drive out the nations neighbours and establish a theocracy. This itself ended after a failed war with Darnussia and the Jewish Homeland came under a three state occupation. It eventually regained its independence and existed peacefully until a one party dictatorship collapsed and Pontesi once again invaded. Politics Current Political Parties * Christian Zionist Party * Global Jewish Atheists * HaLeumit Tikvah * Ma'avak * SPIDER PIG REPUBLIC Defunct Parties Post-Invasion * Jeztadraki Knstatak'ai (2314-2322) - Member of the Pnték Coalition. Moderately socialist, socially conservative. * Judean Fedocrats Party (2314) - Member of the Jewish Coalition. Economically capitalist, fervently religious. As most parties in Beiteynu, socially conservative. * Workers Party (2317-2340) - Member of the Pnték Coalition. Hardline socialist, socially progressive and anti-religious. Widely seen as the most anti-Jewish of all the Pontesian parties, the Workers Party were the only ones to advocate a complete takeover of Beiteynu. * Pnték Kàtickaékai Nrzi Prta - Member of the Pnték Coalition. Religious capitalists. * Judean People's Front - One of the oldest parties in Beiteynu, JPF held high levels of power since the nations founding and controlled a one party state in the latter days of the Third Homeland. Hardline captialists, and religious conservatives. Antebellum * Kadima (2173-2282) - A very moderate party. Favored minimal restrictions on industry. Not very religious. Leaned progressive on social issues. * Hatikva (2218-2230) - A socially conservative socialist party. Though its existence was brief, it had a significant impact on Beiteynu politics. It coalitioned with Habonim Dror. * Hashomer Hatzair (2190-2206) - Another briefly-lived socialist party. Very active in the promotion and support of trade unions and human rights. Socially progressive, moderately secular as well. Worked alongside Habonim Dror. * United Beiteynu Party (2173-2190) - The first pary of Beiteynu. Was a Jewish libertarian party, supporting a ultra-capitalist economy and a radical socially progressive platform. * Jewish Right Progressive Party (2174-2193) - A secular, socially progressive party, which opposed much of the regulation of industry. One of the few Beiteynuan supporters of GLBTQ rights. Also supported the passage of human rights treaties and legislation. Political Organizations * Beiteynu Resistance Committee * GXH-5328 Government Naczelnik Nasi The Naczelnik Nasi is the Head of State of Beiteynu and is directly elected in a nationwide election. Following the collapse of the Third Jewish Homeland, the post of Exhalted Despot was declared illegal and was split into those of Naczelnik Nasi and Av Beit Din. The former essentially holds the same power that the Supreme Rabbi did in the days of the Third Jewish Homeland. Av Beit Din The Av Beit Din is the Head of Government of Beiteynu and is appointed by the Sanhedrin to chair and lead the cabinet of the nation. Via the constitution of the Fourth Jewish Homeland the Av Beit Din must be supported by the Naczelnik Nasi however this is seen as a formality and there has never been a move from the latter against the former. Knesset The Knesset is the legislative assembly of Beiteynu and is filled following nationwide elections. There are officially 400 seats in the Knesset. The current makeup of the Knesset is as follows: There is one major political organization that currently holds no seats, but it is planned to be on the Knesset ballots of the next election. It is known as Global Jewish Atheists (GJA). Demographics The demographic makeup of Beiteynu is overwhelmingly based upon the Jewish-Pontesi divergances of the nation. These two groups define the nation ethnically, religiously and linguistically. Essentially these two groups split the nation into two halves along the borders between Endild-Tadraki and Fruskila-Quo'gün, there are however prominent populations of each group on either side. Predominantly the two groups are split along ethnic lines with the Jewish population descending from the initial settlers that entered the nation from the Padrilka coast and the Pontesians originating from travellers that left their home nation on the Eastern coast. Religiously the Jewish half is of course majority Jewish but too many this is more of a cultural and ethnic definition and there is a large percentage of non-practicing Jews and even Christian Jews. The Pontesians, like their homeland, are divided into either Terran Catholics or Progressive Darwinists with a small Jewish minority. Aside from these two major groups there is a substantial minority of Majatrans still located in the nation. They are predominantly Muslim but have found themselves increasingly marginalised over the years by the central government. Geography Category:NationsCategory:BeiteynuCategory:Majatra